Deficient
by Charming-Storm
Summary: G/C POV's. Reflects on two Season 1 episodes and more. Last chapter added = Complete !
1. Deficient

*Title: Deficient  
  
*Disclaimer: they're not mine, none of them are. Which sucks.  
  
*Author's Notes: Grissom reflects on things that happened between him, Catherine and Eddie in the episodes ' Pledging Mr Johnson" and " Too Tough to Die". So yeah, it's a Grissom POV . Also, I'm sick: got a bad case of the flu * sniffle * so this fic is a little darker than my usual ones.  
  
*Thank you: Graveyard shift Groupies. I write because of you and...well..WE RULE!  
  
  
  
I've always thought of him as an enemy. A constant threat. From the day we were introduced to each other, I didn't like him. I know I'm not a ' people- person' as Catherine puts it and, as I've admitted before, I'm deficient in a lot of ways, including my (non-existent) social skills.  
  
But, that guy is just everything I resent in other men. He doesn't seem to care about others, walks all over people, not caring about the consequences, never once stopping to think before he acts. His irresponsible behaviour is childish to say the least.  
  
With all of that, I could deal though. I never pretended to like him, but I never spoke badly of him. Never. I felt the urge to, yes. I've had to restrain myself from speaking up numerous times.  
  
Why? Because I cared and still care for her. If someone's really in love with a person you can't stand or see right through, do you tell him or her? I suppose I didn't have the guts. From the day she and I met, he had been in her life. And he would be in her life, because they had a daughter together.  
  
I knew their relationship wasn't a healthy one. One can't miss overhearing phone calls where she'd yell in the phone after he'd made one of his stupid mistakes. Again. Then again, one couldn't miss the look in her eyes when he'd pick her up after work, which at itself was a rare thing. She'd positively glow when he gave her some attention. Much needed attention.  
  
I'd usually retreat to my office, wanting nothing to do with him. Him and I, we could see right through each other. I knew what sort of a man he really was and he knew how I felt about her. Don't ask me why he was 'on to me ' though, he'd be the last person I'd open up to. Nevertheless, he knew.  
  
I don't doubt the fact that he told her about this. And I'm sure she just waved if off, amused and maybe even a little flattered by his jealously. He was right. He detected my jealously when they walked away hand in hand, when he hugged or kissed her. He seized every opportunity to rub my face in it. And all the while, she just thought he was being sweet to her.  
  
I clearly remember one of the worst days of my life. The first time she came in to work bruised. She was late for work and when she did arrive, slipped into her office quietly, something I found very disturbing. Usually she'd greet the rest of the team, talk a little, laugh a little, make a comment about the assignment I'd just handed her and go to work with a lot of noise.  
  
Of course, I followed her into her office, just as quietly as she had just entered it. When I confronted her about her strange behaviour plus the fact that she was late, she didn't respond to my questions. It scared me and made me uneasy and unsure of myself. Finally her vague answers drove me to desperation and I grabbed her by the wrist. She winced in pain.  
  
She didn't have to explain. I understood. I was outraged but, in front of her, I kept my cool. That whole day long, I was behaving like my 'normal' self. I didn't snap at anyone, wasn't overly concerned for her. Just my usual self, busy with solving cases, analysing evidence, questioning witnesses. When I got home, the anger that had been building up inside of me could no longer be controlled. Out of mere frustration I pulled one of the heaviest books I own out of the bookcase and threw it across the room. Studying my insects, watching Discovery Channel or reading Shakespeare couldn't help me this time. I couldn't save her.  
  
Being the passive man that I am, I let it rest for a while. I believe the abuse went on and on a few occasions I asked her about it, but she continued to keep me in the dark about it. I wanted to help, I wanted to stop her hurt...I wanted nothing more than to be her hero, her saviour. But I wasn't and will never be.  
  
Fortunately, she grew stronger. Being a CSI really helped. She regained her self-confidence and became a proud, independent woman, something that probably outraged her husband, who had always seen her as someone less than him. I think he felt threatened by her successes and indecency and so, the abuse worsened. Until the day that she found him in their home, between the sheets with another woman. Something inside of her snapped. She saw him for what he really was and threw him out. I've never been more proud of her.  
  
He'd still be around though. Unfortunately, there was no way she could get him out of her life.  
  
The day he and I both lost control in public, was a grave one. Early that day, Catherine's Bank had called me about her employment record and told me about the second mortgage Eddie took out on the house. When I told her about it, she looked so surprised and..defeated. I could only answer her angry 'why?!' with a simple 'It's Eddie' and a weak shrug.  
  
At the end of the day, my team was drained. Emotionally and psychically. I had been looking out for Sara all day long, hadn't seen Catherine, until I happened to overhear an argument between her and Eddie in the one of halls. I stopped and listened.  
  
"It was a job, Ed. And it supported you. Just like with every job I've had, including this one"  
  
"Yeah? And who paid to close up your nose?"  
  
"you're such a..."  
  
That's when it happened. She leaned into to slap him, he grabbed her by the wrists and pushed her against one of the glass windows of an office.  
  
"Let go of me"  
  
" I'll let go of you when I'm damned good ready.."  
  
He lost control. He had never hurt her before in public. Seeing this, the very proof that he still dared to put his hands on her; something inside me snapped. I broke it off, yelling " Let Go of her, Ed", pushing him away from her.  
  
"Catherine?" I basically asked her what to do with him. I had never been so angry in my life before. It was not like me to resort to violence, but at that time, when that bastard was looking me straight into the eyes, I was ready to beat the crap out of him. He had hurt her and I could no longer ignore it.  
  
"Just get him outta here"  
  
She left.  
  
It was just the two of us now.  
  
"I don't wanna ever see you in this building again. This is our place of business, you understand that?!"  
  
"I always knew you two had a thing"  
  
"Go home, Eddie" I answered, disgusted by him, but at the same time, his 'accusation' got to me. He knew. He had always known.  
  
"Sure"  
  
  
  
I'm deficient. I didn't go after Catherine after Eddie left, just gazed at my right. I never mentioned it to her again. When Eddie was abusing her, I never did a thing to help her. I'm deficient in a lot of ways.  
  
But, Catherine was wrong about one thing though. I do have personal stuff. I have feelings.  
  
For her. 


	2. Don't give up on me

*Title: Don't give up on me  
  
*Disclaimer: they're not mine, none of them are. They belong to CBS etc.  
  
*Author's Notes: A 'lighter' sort of POV this time, Catherine! Was inspired to include Ecklie into this chapter thanks to Juliet's fic ' Waiting'. :)  
  
*Thank you: Graveyard shift Groupies. I write because of you and...well..WE & G/C RULE!  
  
  
  
I stare into my bowl of chicken soup. The break room is deserted. Nick, Sara and Warrick are working on a case. Me and Grissom are just finishing up on ours. It was a tough one. A woman set her own house in fire. Motive? Revenge. Victims? Three of their four children were trapped inside of their own rooms because of flames. The case has left me tired and depressed. Grissom thought soup and some quiet time would do the trick. It's not working.  
  
I hear footsteps out in the hall. Clearly male. Maybe Grissom or Greg. Or even Robbins. Then again, he doesn't show his face much around here. Whoever it is, hopefully they'll just leave me here, alone. I'm tired.  
  
Oh god, no. It's him.  
  
He's getting closer.  
  
He has noticed me, I can tell. He tried to make eye contact.  
  
Maybe If I just close my eyes and count to ten, he'll go away. Please, leave me alone.  
  
1...2...3...  
  
"Catherine?"  
  
Ignore him. 4.....5...6..  
  
"Catherine?"  
  
Shut up and go away. 7...8...9..  
  
"WILLOWS?!"  
  
..10..  
  
I open my eyes. Obviously, it didn't work. He's still here, standing less than two feet away from me. Staring at me as if I'm crazy.  
  
"What do you want, Ecklie?" I reply slowly, but annoyed.  
  
"There you are" He replies in his slimy voice and with that horrible sly grin of his, waving a hand in front of me to catch my attention. "For a minute there I thought you'd gone back to using your..er....'old habbit'"  
  
I'm too tired for a verbal fight. No smart comments spring to mind. Just when I need them the most. I know what he's implying, I just don't give a damn. Let him think that I'm on cocaine again. Who cares.  
  
"I'll ask you again: What do you want Ecklie?"  
  
He grins, probably noticing my very obvious fatigue and lack of a good reply. He pulls up a chair. Great.  
  
I'm suddenly no longer hungry and shove the bowl of soup aside.  
  
"Before I start explaining my visit..it's Conrad"  
  
"Listen. We have never been and will never be on a first name basis, Ecklie"  
  
Ah. Good one. Didn't see that one coming. Neither did he.  
  
He looks a little uneasy because of my sudden hostility, taken aback even. I can tell because he's moving around in his seat but all the while keeping that god-awful grin on his face. He's looking for a good reply, but has none.  
  
Ecklie scrapes his throat. "Anyway, now that we're on the same....level, professionally that is, I want to establish a good working relationship. Set some rules etc."  
  
What the hell is he talking about ? "What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
That sly smile again. " Well, everyone here now knows about Grissom's.hearing problem and it'd be only fair if you were the next in line for his position. As supervisor of the Nightshift. It's either you or Warrick. And since Warrick is younger, has a gambling issue and isn't as experienced as you. I'm betting it will be you."  
  
I feel the anger boiling up inside of me. Somehow, right now, I'm regaining all the energy I put into the case. What is trying to do besides insulting Warrick and Grissom who just happen to be two of my best friends? Grissom isn't resigning. No-one has even talked about him leaving.  
  
He's not leaving. He isn't. Over my dead body.  
  
I'll reply as calmly as I can. I won't let him get the best of me. Can't show him how angry and upset I'm getting.  
  
"Grissom isn't going anywhere, Ecklie" That sounded more like an angry growl than a cool reply.  
  
"Catherine, be real. The man is losing his hearing. Soon, he'll be...disabled or whatever. You need your hearing as a csi. A Crime Scene Investigator and a supervisor without his hearing is.....deficient."  
  
That does it.  
  
I open my mouth, ready to call him whatever comes to mind, ready to come to Grissom's defence with all I've got, more than ready to throw that bowl of hot soup in his face, when I notice someone standing in the doorway.  
  
"...Gil?" I whisper.  
  
Ecklie turns around, equally shocked. He flushes a little, noticing Gil's painful expression.  
  
He looks hurt. Gil looks..so....hurt. Yet, he just stands there. In complete silence. Why doesn't he say something? Why doesn't he tell Ecklie to get lost. Why is he just standing there?  
  
Ecklie looks from Grissom to me. I ignore him, focussing my eyes on Gil alone. I wish he'd look my way.  
  
"Grissom! What's with the grave look. You look like you just swallowed one of your bugs"  
  
Ecklie's poor attempt at cracking a joke, he's trying to lighten the mood. For that comment I reward him with an icy cold glare.  
  
"Get out" I hiss at him.  
  
He pulls up his eyebrows, stands up and quickly leaves the room, tail between his legs. Like the rat he is.  
  
I, too, stand up.  
  
"Gil, you're not"  
  
His glazy blue eyes finally look at me now. "I'm not what, Catherine?"  
  
"Deficient" I answer. "You're not."  
  
He shakes his head, defeated. "No. He's right. I have to leave. "  
  
I was ready to fight for him. But...he has already given up.  
  
~ I wish you well and so I take my leave,  
  
I Pray you know me when we meet again. ~  
  
- - William Shakespeare 


	3. Quarrel and Quote

A/N: This is, again, for the Graveyard shift groupies! There's always * hope *, lol  
  
  
  
  
  
"No. He's right. I have to leave."  
  
I sigh and let my shoulders hang.  
  
She's silent. Shocked, probably. Within minutes she'll be yelling at me, of that I'm sure.  
  
I still remember our real last fight, about a year ago. It was about a case. She had told the victim's husband, Mr Barger, that his wife had been having an affair with someone he knew, Mr..Swelco. By telling the husband she had compromised the integrity of the case. I knew she felt somewhat personally involved because Eddie had cheated on her, but nevertheless...I was angry and disappointed in her.  
  
A lot of things were said. True things.  
  
  
  
"We're scientists. We're not psychiatrists or victim's rights advocates."  
  
"You're right, I should be just like you. Alone in my hermetically sealed condo watching Discovery on the big screen. Working genius level crossword puzzles, but no relationships. No chance any will slop over into a case. Right. I want to be just like you."  
  
"Technically, it's a townhouse. And the crosswords are advanced, but not genius, but you're right. I'm deficient in a lot of ways. But I never screw up one of my cases with personal stuff."  
  
"Grissom ... what personal stuff?"  
  
  
  
  
  
And then, the fight I know will follow my " I have to leave "-comment.  
  
She's still looking for words though, which gives me the time to think over what I've just heard.  
  
Ecklie stated what everyone at the Crime Lab must have been thinking ever since they found out....what's wrong with me. They've probably already lost all faith in me. And, I'm beginning to as well. They probably assume that I can't be a CSI anymore. I love my job. Some people call their job their lives. This is more than true for me. The only people I socialise with are connected to my job, my team, the officers at the crimescene, other forensic scientists and ..yes..even witnesses. I know what will happen when I no longer have my job, but I'm not going to wait until they fire me.  
  
I glance at her. She looks tired and even a little pale.  
  
"WHAT are you talking about, Gil? No-one's leaving!"  
  
There it is. Her long-awaited reaction.  
  
I sigh again, ready to turn around and walk out of the break room. I don't want to fight with her. But I knew......know Catherine. We've known each other for so long, shared so much together. Even if I don't feel like explaining, I owe it to her.  
  
"Cath" I begin, my voice low and soft. Her head snaps up, her fiery blue eyes looking straight at me.  
  
"I'm the last person on earth to ever admit that Ecklie's right, but.who am I fooling here? I need my hearing, Cath, and it won't be long until I've lost it. The last thing the team needs is a leader who can't hear"  
  
"No, Gil. Just calm down. I'd never thought I'd say this to you but..you're not being rational" Her voice is shaky, probably out of anger. She puts a hand on my shoulder and guides me towards the break room table.  
  
We sit down.  
  
"We'll find a solution for this. We could hire someone to sign for you..or..or...I'll sign for you! You listen to me, Gil Grissom. I'm not letting you give up on yourself. You are still years away from retirement or resigning. You hear me?"  
  
She's so strong. I wish I could posses even a fraction of her strength.  
  
"You don't understand"  
  
"You're right. I don't understand. I can't figure out for the life of me WHY you're just giving up on yourself because someone as low and slimy as Ecklie said something about hearing. He has always had it in for you, Gil. Now don't let him get you down."  
  
She stops talking and gazes at the doorway. I, curious why she stopped so suddenly, look over my shoulder and see Greg passing the break room. He waves at us enthusiastically but when he recognises our grave expressions, lowers his hand stiffly and quickly takes off again.  
  
Silence.  
  
I'm uncomfortable.  
  
"Gil. Think of what everyone would do if it wasn't for you. We wouldn't be anywhere without you and your words of wisdom. Your our mentor, Gil. And..You saved my life. If it weren't for you I'd still be..sniffing cocaine and stripping in some sleazy bar to make a living"  
  
"A very GOOD living" I mumble and slowly look up to get a glance of her reaction. She's right. I'm getting depressed more and more but I shouldn't let someone like Ecklie get to me. And,I'm beginning to realise I shouldn't give up without a fight.  
  
She shakes her head and I know, because I know her so well, she's suppressing one of her gorgeous smiles.  
  
"You know what I mean" She eventually smiles. "We'll figure something out. You and I. Like we always do."  
  
She takes both of my hands with hers and presses them.  
  
I stare at my hands in hers and nod. I believe her.  
  
What we have fascinates me. Minutes ago I had been ready to give up my job. My job. My passion. My life. And this women sitting here in front of me is saving me from myself and all of my dark and depressing thoughts.  
  
The strongest woman I've ever known. The woman I have very strong feelings for.  
  
"I'm sorry for that. You just got a peek of the more darker places of my mind" I apologise.  
  
I'm still unsure of myself but no need to tell her this. Without my hearing I am deficient and maybe just in my eyes alone. It will be very difficult to keep on doing my job. But we'll work something out. Catherine and I. I am not going to give up.  
  
"It's okay, it really is. Whenever you feel like you want to be......convinced of your own qualities or genius mind again, let me know"  
  
I look at her. This amazing woman full of confidence, my dearest friend. I haven't been a good friend to her. I couldn't save her from Eddie, I couldn't give her the comfort that she needed. And still, she has remained my friend for the last ten years.  
  
As they always do when I'm pondering the meaning of....anything, a quote springs to mind, from the famous writer Albert Camus. A very appropriate one, if I do say so myself.  
  
Softly, I whisper, "Don't walk behind me, I may not lead. Don't walk in front of me, I may not follow. Just walk beside me and be my friend."  
  
"I am your friend. I'll always be your friend and more"  
  
The last part of her statement makes my heart beat faster. I'm almost afraid she'll hear it.  
  
There's still hope.  
  
For me.  
  
For us. 


	4. Past Revisited

A/N : Final chapter. Hurray for me, this has been my longest fic so far. Thanks to the Graveshift csi groupies - you're the best. Hope you've enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Happy new year everyone !  
  
  
  
  
  
It's good to see he's feeling better now. His sudden dark mood scared me and I'm just really glad that I was there to talk him out of leaving. I honestly don't know what I would do without Gil.  
  
I look up from my cold soup when he enters into the break-room, carrying our coats.  
  
"Cath ? Ready to go?"  
  
"Yup" I nod.  
  
We both put on our coats and just as he's about to walk out by himself, I reach for his hand. He looks at me, a little shy, a little confused but I smile at him reassuringly. Sometimes that's all he needs. A little reassurance. Together we walk out of the CrimeLab, holding hands. I can hear some people whispering as we pass them, see some heads turning our way, but I don't really care.  
  
As we make it to parking lot, I feel Grissom softly squeeze my hand. I frown.  
  
What's wrong ?  
  
He softly nods his head at a dark figure, walking across the parking lot.  
  
Who's that ?  
  
I narrow my eyes and look more closely.  
  
Shit.  
  
Great.  
  
Just.great.  
  
I don't need this. He already had his say. Why doesn't he just leave us alone and harass some of his other colleagues.  
  
"I always knew you two had a thing"  
  
Now where did I hear that one before?  
  
"Conrad" Gil says firmly, acknowledging his presence but not responding to his comment. I simply nod at the little weasel, not hiding my disgust for him.  
  
Go away. You've already caused enough damage.  
  
Ecklie eyes us suspiciously. He probably expected us to jump apart or something when he saw us holding hands. The man is obsessed with the idea that Gil and I are together. We are, but not just in that way.  
  
"Gil. Catherine. I thought I'd never see the day that you two would .show your affair in public"  
  
Affair? Ow, get a life, Ecklie.  
  
I squeeze Gil's hand tightly. I want to go. Leave Ecklie and his stupid accusations behind us and just go somewhere nice. Away from here.  
  
"Goodnight Conrad" Gil says calmly and I admire him for that. After all the things he said about Gil, his hearing problem and the rumour about Grissom's leaving ,a rumour he probably started, I'd be ready to bite his head of. Or worse.  
  
Ecklie turns around.  
  
I softly pull Gil with me, until I hear Ecklie mumble something.  
  
I'm not sure what he just said, but I know it was something nasty.  
  
I instantly let go of Gil.  
  
"Would you mind repeating that, Ecklie??!!"  
  
I'm pissed. I'm really pissed right now.  
  
Ecklie turns around, smiling. "I just commented on how lovely the two of you look together. The deaf man and his little blonde whore, who'd do just about anything to get ahead in life. Even if it means sleeping with her invalid, old boss"  
  
The-deaf-man? Whore? Invalid-old-boss?  
  
Something inside of me snaps. I know what I'm about to do. And I'm not going to stop myself. Gil sees it too and tries to stop me. He can't stop me this time.  
  
I lung forward, raise my hand and before the slimy, arrogant bastard can react, my fist connects with his nose. Right in the face. He looks at me in absolute terror then crouches down, trembling hands covering his already bleeding nose.  
  
"Catherine!" I hear Gil gasp. He quickly pulls me back when Ecklie scrambles back on his feet.  
  
"She punched me! That dirty bitch punched me!"  
  
"I know" Gil replies dryly. "Better have someone take a look at that nose"  
  
I look up at him in surprise as he gently guides me towards the Tahoe.  
  
It didn't work. Punching Ecklie felt great, yeah. But I'm still furious. The sudden adrenaline rush has me sitting in the passengers seat shaking.  
  
Gil presses me shoulder lightly in encouragement then gets in himself, and we drive off.  
  
I can't believe I just did that. I punched Ecklie in the nose. I can't believe I just did that.  
  
"I can't believe I just did that" I finally say after a few minutes of silence. I stare at the road ahead and I'm not sure what to feel. Victory?  
  
Suddenly I hear a muffled sound. And another one. I'm not sure what it is. Warily, I look at my left.  
  
Grissom's face is all red. He's trying to concentrate on the road and at the same time suppress .....something. His shoulders are shaking and I see a single tear rolling down cheek.  
  
"Gil?" I ask him softly.  
  
He opens his mouth to answer me, gasps and then begins to laugh so loud, my ears hurt. Tears are streaming down his face, his shoulders are shaking from laughing so loud and every now and then he just gasps for air.  
  
Although I actually find the whole situation as hysterical as him, his laughter makes me a little quieter than usual. It's a glimpse of our past; the nights he used to drive me back to my and Eddie's apartment and I'd crack a joke about one of our colleagues. He just roared with laughter then just like he's doing now.  
  
I smile.  
  
It's good to have him back.  
  
The old Grissom.  
  
"Wha..What.?" He asks in an uncharacteristically high-pitched voice while wiping the tears from his cheeks.  
  
"Just that I love seeing you like this." I answer simply.  
  
He smiles one of his charming half-smiles at me, chuckles a little and then concentrates on the road ahead of us.  
  
I sigh and lean my head again one of the damp windows.  
  
What a great night. I punched Eckie AND made Gil laugh.  
  
What more could a girl ask for?  
  
"Cath. ... Cath?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Where do you want to go. Your place or mine?"  
  
"You pick" I answer him.  
  
"Ladies first"  
  
"Age before beauty" I tease.  
  
He grins. "Although you just quoted from a source unknown to me, I have to say that whoever thought of it was correct"  
  
"huh?"  
  
What is he talking about. What did I miss ? Ah, yes, Gil Grissom and his words of wisdom never cease to amaze me.  
  
"You are a beauty." He turns to me and I suddenly realise I could literally drown in his bright blue eyes. It's a cliché, but 'oh-so' true. I feel I'm blushing and try to shake of the feeling. God, how come it's okay for me to flirt with him, but whenever he flirts me with, I just...close up? .No...He's probably just teasing me. And it's time for me to tease back.  
  
"Why, Gil Grissom," I reply in a Southern-accent," did you just pay lil' ol'me a compliment?"  
  
He chuckles. "Don't push it, Catherine"  
  
I giggle and nod. It feels good to.tease each other like that. "Ok, ok, I guess I should be..grateful then that I have you to pay me compliments every.decade?"  
  
I glance at him and notice the smile fading from his gallant face. He's brooding. Thinking. I can tell by the little wrinkle between his brows. I didn't mean it to come out like that. I wasn't sneering, I was joking. Just kidding.  
  
"You are beautiful, Cath" He finally says, not looking at me.  
  
"Tell me something I don't already know" I quip. Sometimes, I really need to shut up. He looks so troubled.  
  
"Ok" Grissom says slowly. "I'm grateful that I have you as a friend. I know I haven't always been there for you, but I do care about you. A lot. And ..I'm not sure if you know this since I'm not very good at expressing....what I feel. How I feel, about you"  
  
I smile at him. What did I ever do to deserve such a sweet man in my life? "It's ok, Gil. Me too"  
  
He sighs in relief. "So, where are we going again?"  
  
"My place" I state."Lindsey hasn't seen you for a while. And you know what else? We should really set that rule again, meeting at yours or mine after shift. Lindsey has really missed you"  
  
Liar. Liar, liar,liar !!! "Ok, no. That's a lie"  
  
He looks at me confused.  
  
"No. no. I mean, yeah, she missed you but I'm asking you purely out of...selfish reasons. I mean, not that she doesn't want you there but I'm really asking because.."  
  
"Cath, you're rambling"  
  
"because...I've missed you"  
  
He wanted to say something, I can tell, but quickly shuts his mouth again as a result of my.confession.  
  
Why isn't he saying anything?  
  
I find myself frowning at the uncomfortable silence. He's keeping his eyes on the road, of course but, what's he thinking? I mean, I didn't think that my little confession would be such a ..shocker.  
  
"I haven't been much of a friend to you lately, have I?"  
  
Although I can't see his eyes, I know what I'll read in them. Sadness and guilt.  
  
"I.er."  
  
I should tell him. I should tell him how it made me feel to find out about his hearing problem so long after he had gotten the diagnose. It hurt that he didn't trust me enough to tell me. He had to go through an awful period all by himself and I had been more than willing to carry some of his burden. To share his pain.  
  
"It did hurt me a little that you didn't trust me enough to tell me what was happening to you. I would have been there for you, you know that"  
  
"I do know that, Catherine, I was just.....scared"  
  
He scrapes his throat and glances from me to the road. "I'm sorry"  
  
"It's ok. Really, Gil. It's fine"  
  
It is. It is fine. I'm over it. He was scared back then.  
  
The car suddenly pulls up a driveway I recognise.  
  
Home sweet home.  
  
He pulls the keys out of ignition but doesn't move. Me neither.  
  
"We're going to be fine" I lean in and softly kiss him on the cheek, then get out of the car. He slowly follows my lead.  
  
I'm already standing in front of my front door but I can't find my frikkin' keys. Where are they? I frantically rummage through my purse in search of them.  
  
"Did you see the look on his face?"  
  
"Hmm?" I reply, absentmindedly because I still can't find my keys. Lipgloss, lipstick, mascara, mirror..cellphone...keys, where are my keys. Maybe I left them at the Lab?  
  
"Ecklie's face." He suddenly begins to chuckle.  
  
"aha!"  
  
Found them.  
  
Triumphantly, I hold them up.  
  
No reaction.  
  
I look over my shoulder only to find Gil leaning against the doorframe for support. He's holding his glasses in his right hand while using his left hand to wipe the tears from his eyes. "You..should..have..SEEN his face! I'll never forget the look on his face " he stutters, still laughing.  
  
I smile and softly pull him into the house.  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Welcome back my old friend.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**The End.**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
- - Thanks kind reviewers !!!!! - - 


End file.
